Wonderful?
by IluvSky
Summary: Sky has to choose between two women but which two women is it? Which one will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Simulator 

Jack: Today rangers we are going to do some practise in the simulator! Is there something wrong Z?

Z: Yes, where is Sky?

Jack: I don't know but it would be a good idea if you went and found him?

Z: Sure

Z goes off to find Sky while the rest of the B-Squad go into the simulator. Z goes to Sky & Bridges room.

**Knock Knock**

Sky: Wait a minute.

Z waits a while then suddenly the door opens.

Sky: Oh no, please stay away from me, I am not in the mood.

Z: Your ALWAYS not in the mood, now come on we have simulator training!

Sky: I'm not coming!

Z: Yes you are!

Z then tries to pull him out the room, they don't realise that Commander Crooger is watching from round the corner and he thinks of the situation different.

In the end Sky gives up..

Sky: Ok Ok I'm coming just let me get changed

Z: Knew I could persuade you

They walked side by side along to the simulator, by accident their hands touch…

Z: What was that for?

Sky: I didn't mean to why did you do that?

Z: Never mind!

Z then storms off to the simulator. Sky wonders about what has happened, he then gets a funny feeling inside of him, was this for real did he really like Z?

Inside Simulator

Jack: Nice of you to join us Sky.

All!S.P.D. Emergency!

Jack: Ok, I will put you in teams, mm. Sky you go with Z…

Sky: NO way!

Jack: Why what's the matter?

Sky: Erm. Nothing

Jack: Bridge you go with Syd

Bridge and Syd: Got it.

Z: I can't believe I am doing this!

They train for hours! After training they return to the common room!

Syd: That was brutal

Bridge: Yeah, Sky & Z are a good team!

Sky and Z walk in distantly apart. The both go to sit on the same seat.

Sky: You take it

Z: No you have it

Sky: No you!

Z: No you!

Bridge: Guys, its only a seat, anyway you both can sit on it, its big enough!

Z: Nah, I'm going

On the way to her room, Z gets a funny feeling inside her and remembers the fight with Sky. Why did I fight with him, she then realises that she loves him! OMG…

Z then decides she will go and see Kat because it is against regulations to have relationships in S.P.D.

Z: Kat can I talk to you?

Z walked in unawares that Commander Crooger was standing there.

Crooger: Cadet, I need to talk with you.

Z: OK

Crooger: The other day I saw you and Cadet Tate outside his bedroom, what were you doing?

Z: We were… fighting, I needed to get him to the simulator

Crooger: It didn't look that way to me Cadet.

Z: I promise you it was

Crooger: The glint in your eye Cadet is there something wrong?

Z: Relationships they are strictly banned aren't they?

Crooger: Tell me the full story!

Z: I cant he doesn't know yet!

Crooger: Tell him first


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Confrontation

Z: Yes Sir

Z was then on her way to walking to Sky's room when she heard him talking inside.

Sky: Z I don't know how to tell you this... No that won't do, erm... how about Z there is something I have to tell you, I erm…

**Knock** **Knock**

Sky: Wait a minute, ( I hope they didn't hear that)

The door opens and he finds Z standing there.

Sky: You heard that didn't you!

Z: Yeah, and there is something I need to tell you! Well you know that day where we erm nearly held hands well I meant to, to see if u felt the same way.

Sky: You did well I meant to aswell to see if you felt the same way too.

Z: Well its settled then, I Love You

Sky: I Love You too.

They then shared a tender kiss.

Z: No-one can know about this, Ok

Sky: Yes I know it's banned! Not even Crooger can know.

Z: Well its kind of hard to tell you but he already knows!

Sky: What!

Z: He say us that day when I wrestled you to go to the simulator!

Sky: Pretend that we aren't together, secret relationship

Z: Ok, sure not even Bridge and that can know!

Sky: Got it lets go to the common room yeah

Z and Sky walk off to the common room together.

Syd: I see you two are friends now then

Z: Yeah who knew, we have a lot in common, we make a great team!

Bridge: Hey Sky! Over here!

Sky went and sat over by bridge in the corner of the room.

Bridge: Hey Sky I have an Idea, I want to make a movie of S.P.D. so that in a few years time we can look back and think of what total dufus' we were

Sky: You mean what a dufus you have been.

Bridge: I suppose… well what do you say?

Sky: Ok, what's the catch

Bridge: There is no catch I only want a bit of you and Z fighting together

Sky: Together!

Bridge: Yeah there isn't a problem is there?

Sky: No, not at all! Hey Z

Z: What?

Sky: Bridge wants a video of us two fighting together!

Z: What!

Bridge: It's ok, if you don't want to…

Sky: NO, we would love too! Erm did I say love… never mind

They leave the room to get practising!

Z: What are you thinking, this could blow our cover

Sky: Don't worry, its ok we just ask Boom to pretend to fight against us as a monster, so we don't have to fight each other.

They travel to Kats room. They go inside to find Boom is on Fire.

Sky: OMG get water

Z: Got it

They chuck buckets over Boom

Boom: OH sorry guys this is Kats new fire resistant suit, I dint know I was on fire, hmm must be really good

Z; Yeah sure, we need to ask you something will you be a monster for us for Bridges video?

Boom: Sure I will just get Kat meet you at the simulator room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Whole Team 

Sky & Z travel to the simulator room. They get inside to find that it is empty.

Z: So, alone…

She then moves in closer and they share a passionate kiss! But they don't realise Boom, Kat and the rest of B-Squad are standing at the door.. Uh Oh

They then break away to find all are staring ogled eyes at them!

Bridge: No way

Syd: Yeah way, why didn't you tell me Z?

Z: we couldn't we would have been kicked out of S.P.D. if you lot knew!

Commander Crooger walks in…

Crooger: Unfortunate for you only the head honcho knows!

Sky: Commander we are really sorry…

Crooger: You cant comply with that, because Z told me how much she cares for you I am willing to let you two try our knew rule of relationships in S.P.D.

Z & Sky: YEAH

Crooger: But if you can't work it out then the rule will be terminated.

Z & Sky: Yes Sir

Z: So, how about that video?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 – Relationships 

Bridge: Hey lets watch the video now!

Z: Do we have to I thought that this was for the future

Bridge: Yeah well we might be dead then

Sky: Bridge!

Bridge: Sorry!

Z: Yeah ok let's watch it then

They all watch the video…

It contains footage of Sky & Z fighting as well as them being chummy when not in ranger form.

Z: Wow, I look good on camera!

Sky: Yeah, u look beautiful!

Z: Thanks

They finish watching the last bit of video where Sky stole the camera and filmed Bridge in the bath – singing to himself!

Bridge: Hey, I thought you couldn't operate cameras!

Sky: yeah, well I found out how to, looks like a pretty good job too, anyway why do you have a bath book?

Bridge: Because I do

Sky & Z leave the room and go onto the S.P.D. roof!

Sky: Pretty cold up here isn't it!

Z: Yeah

Z then cuddles Sky to keep him warm

Z: Is that ok?

Sky: Sure, thank you

Z: That's ok

Unbewildered to them the rest of the team were waiting at the door, then suddenly a flash in the air momentarily blinded them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Relationships 

Bridge: Hey lets watch the video now!

Z: Do we have to I thought that this was for the future

Bridge: Yeah well we might be dead then

Sky: Bridge!

Bridge: Sorry!

Z: Yeah ok let's watch it then

They all watch the video…

It contains footage of Sky & Z fighting as well as them being chummy when not in ranger form.

Z: Wow, I look good on camera!

Sky: Yeah, u look beautiful!

Z: Thanks

They finish watching the last bit of video where Sky stole the camera and filmed Bridge in the bath – singing to himself!

Bridge: Hey, I thought you couldn't operate cameras!

Sky: yeah, well I found out how to, looks like a pretty good job too, anyway why do you have a bath book?

Bridge: Because I do

Sky & Z leave the room and go onto the S.P.D. roof!

Sky: Pretty cold up here isn't it!

Z: Yeah

Z then cuddles Sky to keep him warm

Z: Is that ok?

Sky: Sure, thank you

Z: That's ok

Unbewildered to them the rest of the team were waiting at the door, then suddenly a flash in the air momentarily blinded them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Time for Time Force

The gained back their sight to see that this person standing on their roof.

Jack: Who are you?

This person turned round it was Jen from Time Force,

Sky: Jen?

Jen: Sky?

Sky: Why are back here? You weren't supposed to come back for 16 years!

Jen: We finished our mission early

Embarrassed Sky tries to leave

Sky: Come on Z lets go

Jen: Who's she?

Sky: Come on Z!

Z: NO I'm staying I want to know who she is!

Jen: Me too, I want to know what you are doing with her, Skyie!

Z: What did she just call you!

Just when Jen is about to tell her Sky decides it would come better from him.

Sky: Ok, let me explain the whole story, as you know my dad was the red ranger well Jens mum was the pink when we were kids our parents betrothed us, we never wanted it, but as we got older we learned to appreciate each other and we then fell in love, but Jen became the pink ranger after her mum, but I was never picked to be the red, I was distraught. Jen was sent on a special mission to go back in time. That was the last time I saw her. I then joined S.P.D. to avenge the people who didn't make me red ranger, uphold my dream of being a red ranger after my dad, I then met you Z, you was just like Jen I couldn't help falling in love with you, I forgot about Jen, it was so long ago!

I cant help it!

Z: Oh my god, why didn't you tell me!

Sky: I couldn't you wouldn't understand

Z: Oh yeah well I can because I just understood everything you said 'Mr Handbook Monitor' I think that's all your capable of!

Jen: How do you think I feel, I am supposed to be marrying this guy!

Sky: Well it isn't working out

Z: I know it isn't

Jen: Me too, hey, you don't have a say in this B

Z: Oh yeah, I am in love with him too how hard do you think this feels being in love with a betrothed man!

Jen: Fine we will we have to sort this out some way

Z: I know a way!

Suddenly Z runs towards Jen and pushes her over,

Z: There with the dirt where you belong

Jen gets up and she pushes Z over in front of Sky. Sky bends down and helps her get up.

Z: Get off me you don't make things better, you make them worse in the first place

Sky: Ok just trying to help

Z: Yeah well don't this is between me and her

The rest of the team have just been standing there all the way through, Bridge is just standing there with his mouth open, Jack was just standing there thinking how fit Jen was and Syd was standing thinking how the hell this could have happened.

They then ran at each other and started fighting, kicking each other in the back and everywhere

Sky: (to others) come on we got to help

Syd, Jack, Sky and Bridge ran over to them and pulled them apart Bridge and Sky on Z and Jen being held back by Jack and Syd.

Z: Let me go I have to eliminate that thing

Jen: Well yeah you weren't going to be married to him!

Z: Still I won his heart after you left him!

Jen: It wasn't my fault Power Ranger Duty!

Z: Love comes before Power Ranger Duty! Der

Jen: I couldn't help it, I came back because I realized how much I loved him!

Without them knowing Commander Crooger was standing behind the roof door because they had been up on the roof for hours. Night was turning into Day!

CC: That is Enough

All: Commander

Jen: Who's he?

Sky: He is our commander

CC: Jen is that really you?

Jen: Sure it is!

CC: Well I will soon prove that, Sky does this look like Jen?

Sky: Yes

CC: Does she talk like Jen?

Sky: Now you mention it, she is acting a bit weird

CC: I can explain everything, Jen has been taken over by Gruum!

Sky: What?

CC: Jen what was your mums name?

Jen: Erm... Erm…

CC: See, now you will believe me!

Sky: Oh My Word

Sky runs off realizing that the two people he loves and the forces of darkness Gruum have humiliated him! He runs to his room he shares with Bridge

CC: Who is going to go and cheer him up?

Everything goes quiet

Bridge: I'll Go

Z: NO I will

CC: While your gone we will put Jen into a holding cell until the spell wares off.

Z takes a slow walk to Sky's room trying to think of what to say.

**Knock** **Knock**

Sky: Go away

Z: We need to talk

Sky: NO we don't, you said enough on the roof

Z: That isn't alli wanted to say, and I am not saying it to a door!

The door slowly opens to reveal Sky sitting on his bed, one lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Z: Oh don't cry baby

Sky: I'm not

He then brushes the tear away

Z: You know that it the second time I have seen you cry, that's not a good sign!

Sky: Yeah well, probably the last after all that's gone on I will probably be expelled from the academy anyway

Z: NO you wont you know that CC changed the rules for us one he can change them again

Z then sat on the bed and cuddled up to Sky

Z: Its not all that bad

Sky: Why

Z: Now we know we really love each other!

Sky: Yeah I supp. I love you Z

Z: I know, wait a minute she opens the door to see all three of their other team mates come falling through the door.

Syd: At least it's a happy ending

!All laugh!


End file.
